Sivard Vianchiel
Sivard Vianchiel '''formerly known as '''Ryouhei is a full support Arch Bishop, who suffers from memory loss. Profile Sivard takes his job as Arch Bishop serious and follows the teachings of Prontera Church. Because of his great work at the church he earned a good reputation and made friends with a lot fellow priests. Background *In the age of 24, the Arch Bishop got saved by a Guillotine Cross at Somatology Laboratories in Lighthalzen. He can't remember, why he was at such a place and what happened. He suffered from memory loss and the only information he knew about him was written on a nameplate he was carrying, when he got found. Having a bad feeling about it, he chose to leave his past behind. The naive Guillotine Cross was disappointed that he wasn't 'Kouhei', because her intention was looking for a person named 'Kouhei', who apparently looked similar to 'Ryouhei', the name he had before he called himself 'Sivard'. But the 'Kouhei' she knew had white hair and golden eyes and housing an incredibly strong holy power, which made 'Ryouhei' different to 'Kouhei'. *Judging from his uniform, he was a Priest from Prontera Church, which made him go there to get more information about himself, but no one at Prontera Church was able to recognize the blond haired Arch Bishop with blue colored eyes. They told him, they've never seen him before. Because of his abilities, eagerness and kindness the Arch Bishop was able to gain a good reputation fast inside the Clergy. A high priestess named Miryai and another Arch Bishop named Alexius Soleil, took care of the Arch Bishop with memory loss. Unknown to Ryouhei, Miryai and anyone else, Alexius hated Ryouhei and saw him as his rival, because he had the feeling that Ryouhei is the Arch Bishop 'Kouhei', who went missing 3 years ago. *Ryouhei received an alpaca as present on a mission with Miryai and named the alpaca for unknown reasons Reiru, which was coincidentally the same name as the Guillotine Cross bears, unknown to him at that point. *This gave the real Reiru another evidence, that he is the person she was looking for. She decided to stalk the Arch Bishop to prove him, that he is the person she was looking for. Seeing the Arch Bishop getting closer to another woman, Vivian, which the Guillotine Cross drove mad, she decided to take another step to confront 'Ryouhei' about his past and get her 'Kouhei' back. Their conversation didn't went well, because of her insanity and noticing, that she has no success to get the person, she loved back, because he changed too much. *After a clash he realized, she was stating the truth about that they used to be together before he got dragged into the labs. He was able to regained parts of his memories back of her: how he met her, how he saved her life three times, his confession to her, the time she was manipulated and even ordered to kill him, the time he was fighting win her heart back, but still can't remember things involving the labs or anything else of his past. *Able to settle these conflicts with her for now, thanks to Sacred Blood's aid and Vivian's support, the Arch Bishop decided to move on, met new people and later on even married his love Vivian, who already helped him in several events not only in the fight between him and his ex, which made Vivian able to fully gain his trust. Shortly after they married, they adopted a young mage named Cuicui, who already had a place in Ryou's heart. *Ryouhei is aiming to have a normal life after all what happened, but his bad luck might be the reason, he still can't get to enjoy where he got to. There are still a lot of things open and he fears that his past will soon be revealed without wanting it. He met Brynhilda, who seems to be connected to him somehow and got attacked by a Ghost, who was trying to kidnap him to 'purify' him. The Arch Bishop and his family were under protection of Brynhilda and other Royal Guards like Ayra Kazunari. Unfortunately Brynhilda then went missing. *Having bad feelings and terrible dreams, Ryouhei had a change in mind and wanted to find out the truth. After asking the Soul Linker Mbah Dukun for help to remember his memory, the Arch Bishop began to get confused about his current life and his past. He also was able to find out that his real name is Sivard. Additionally he learned that the ring Mbah is carrying belonged to his own mother, who looked familiar as the Paladin known as Brynhilda. His mother gave it to him, when he was little and was asked to take good care of it. Remembering the importance of the ring, he was trying his best to get it back. *Ryouhei became father of the twins Lucius and Julius, but the happiness of the family didn't last long, since not soon after the Arch Bishop was surprised by a ninja in the streets of Prontera and threat him. Ryouhei had to follow the orders else his family would have been attacked. He was taken to Niflheim and was kept captive, while his family and friends were praying for his return. *One year after he was saved and the unconscious Arch Bishop was taken to Prontera Infirmary. When he woke up they found out he thinks his name is Sivard and just escaped Lighthalzen Laboratories, not remembering anything that happened after the event from four years ago. In exchange to that he remembers important stuff that happened before the incident. *A couple months later, he was visited by Vivian at the Infirmary and found out that she is his wife, who was hoping for his return for a year. He learned about his memory loss and made it his goal to get back into a life together with his wife, while recovering slowly. Personality * He is utterly stubborn, forgetful, kindhearted, super loyal to his friends, rather the calm type except someone really pisses him off. But because of his forgetfulness he is usually not able to hold a grudge towards someone, since he forgets the reasons, why he hated the person. * Doesn't fear anything except Spiders and Peco Pecos... and his past. * He gets tired really fast and has it hard to stay awake even if supporting is fun for him. * Perfectionist, which he usually proves when he is cooking, which is one of his favorite hobbies. * Nice to people, who are nice to him and it's really not recommended to annoy him. * Tends to troll people. Trivia * Sivard is a human. * Even though he is full support build, but still has average STR and AGI, but no LUK. * He's a bit shortsighted and usually wears his glasses. * Still smells like lemons for some reason. * Loves dragons and would never hurt one, his favorite dragon is Nidhoggur. * Carmine red * Lucky number: 38 * Element: Wind * Sivard hates lies and doesn't trust anyone easily. If he trusts you, you are a lucky person! * Bad with alcohol (huggy drunk), but drinks when depressed or sulks in a corner. * He is totally ticklish. * Right-handed * Can't draw nor sing. * Hates tentacle monsters, also utterly hates the beach and the sea. * Don't even mention the word REKENBER, he hates the Coorporation for some reasons. * He never puts his dog collar off. * Not possible to read his mind or figure out his past somehow. * Sivard isn't good with kids and loses temper even faster when dealing with brats. * Zodiac: Aries * Blood Type: AB Category:Archbishop Category:3rd_Class Category:Arch Bishop Category:Characters Category:Arch Bishop/Shura Category:Male